What's wrong with you, buddy ?
by xBatsy
Summary: A l'extérieur de Poudlard, la Guerre du bien contre le mal. A l'intérieur, guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Mais est-ce que tous les Gryffondors sont bons et est-ce que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais ? Voilà, que Sirius Black commençait à douter de ses propres convictions en apprenant à connaître une Serpentarde.
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire et les caractères des personnages sont de moi, mais les noms des personnages et lieux sont de J. K. Rowling  
**

°O°o°O°

_- 1er Septembre 1970_

Les premières années écoutaient le discours du professeur de métamorphose. Tous arrivaient pour la première fois à Poudlard. Et tous étaient émerveillés par la beauté des lieux. Cet immense bâtisse aux allures moyenâgeuses saurait les protéger contre les forces du mal et les garder éloigner des désastres de la Guerre. Tout le monde attendait des nouvelles générations, un ou deux sorciers qui pourraient définitivement arrêter le Seigneur des Ténébres. Qui aurait cru que deux élèves de cette promotion engendrait le garçon qui affrontera à plusieurs reprises le méchant de l'histoire. Mais ce n'est pas de Lily et de James dont nous allons parler. Ni des récits épiques de leur fils, Harry Potter, dit le Survivant. Non, nous allons parler d'un des meilleurs amis des parents du garçon à la cicatrice, Sirius Black, le Parain.

Sirius Black était un descendant d'une longue lignée de Sang Pur, tous liés à la maison Serpentard. Mais celui-ci avait pris son destin en main inconsciemment et avait atterri à Gryffondor où il avait partagé son dortoir avec trois autres garçons. James Potter. Remus Lupin. Peter Petigow. Le groupe des Maraudeurs étaient en phase de création après plusieurs duels (avec baguettes ou non) entre James et Sirius, séparés par Remus.

Noëline Ardena Cohen était elle aussi issue d'une famille de Serpentard, et celle-ci d'après les rumeurs étaient étroitement liée à la magie noire. Pourtant, elle avait vécu dans une famille aimante, certes un peu austère en apparence mais ils étaient tous très proches. Son frère Chris avait passé six années à Durmstrang, en Allemagne. Et dès qu'ils se revoyaient, Noëline savait qu'il s'éloignait. Ses parents avaient du s'en apercevoir puisqu'il faisait maintenant parti des élèves de 7e année à Poudlard.

_- 1er Septembre 1976_

Noëline accrocha son insigne de préfet, lança un coup d'oeil à son frère impossible et serra la main de sa petite sœur, Aria (en 3e année). Puis elle se dirigea vers le compartiment pour préfet, s'attendant au même discours de la part des professeurs. Un garçon aux cheveux huileux, à la silhouette svelte et élancé, au dos légèrement courbé, adapta son pas au sien.

« Bonjour, Severus »

« Cohen » Severus n'avait jamais été très bavard, ils étaient assis côte à côte à presque tous les cours. Mais ils n'étaient ni amis ni ennemis.

Juste camarades.

Elle savait que le jeune homme s'adonnait à quelques pratiques interdites et elle avait tenté de l'empêcher, mais c'était l'un des rares moments où son visage reprenait vie. Comme quand il était avec Lily.

« Tes vacances se sont bien passés ? » Il lui avait demandé poliment, parce qu'il sentait les regards curieux de ceux qui les entouraient. Surtout des Maraudeurs. Il les détestait. Noëline comprenait pourquoi, étant elle-même une serpentarde. Ils se disaient mieux qu'eux et pourtant, ils étaient les premier à humilier.

« Bien et toi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'à présent ton frère suivait nos cours » Il éludait toujours les questions trop personnelles. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Question familial. »

« Hum... »

Ils venaient de passer le groupe des Maraudeurs et de leurs groupies.

Remus et James finirent par leur emboîter le pas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Severus dont la mâchoire se contractait.

_Oh no._

_Merlin, s'il vous plaît._

Si Remus avait été seul, elle aurait pu croire que c'était pour la réunion des préfets. Mais James Potter n'était pas préfet.

Si ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la robe du jeune homme qui avait grandi durant l'été. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé exceptionnel, mais il dégageait quelque chose. Elle croisa son regard mi-amusé mi-dégoûté.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît, Cohen ? »

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi ce que Mr Arrogance qui s'éclate à se faire rejeter par la même fille depuis des années nous suit. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Cohen. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Oh Mon Seigneur Potter ne saurait-il pas accepter les piques ?

« Tu me dois le respect. »

« Je te donne un respect égal à celui que je reçois. »

« En tant que préfet en chef, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

La brune se retourna brusquement, ses longs cheveux voletèrent autour de son visage.

« Tu nous humilie, sans savoir à qui tu t'attaques, tu crois qu'on est tous pareils, juste à cause de nos fréquentations. »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur orangée. Elle s'approchait de lui, le pointant du doigt, elle le plaça sur son torse, sans remarquer la foule qui les entourait. James haussa un sourcil. Remus la jaugeait du regard. Sirius avait déjà sa main sur sa baguette, au contraire de Severus qui avait un petit sourire au coin. Le frère de Noëline regardait la scène sans intervenir, alors que Aria n'attendait que ça. « Vous vous croyez supérieurs, juste parce que vous êtes des Gryffondors. Vous dîtes réparer les injustices mais ne faîtes que les humilier un peu plus. Combien de Serpentards ont dû payer pour les méfaits d'une poignée d'entre eux ? Alors ne viens pas me parler de respect, Potter. »

« 20 points de moins pour Serpentards » nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tiens, on a même plus le droit à la liberté d'expression. Tu sais que c'est la vérité et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien à répliquer. Voilà, le nouveau règne des Potter, ou devrais-je dire les Maraudeurs ? »

Elle se détourna et prit le bras de son camarade. Elle fulminait. Comment Dumbledore avait pu choisir James Potter ? Remus aurait été un meilleur préfet en chef.

Ou s'il voulait vraiment que les maisons s'entraident ou unissent leur force, il aurait du choisir un de chaque maison. Elle avait entendu les amies de Lily, des Serdaigles s'émerveillaient de l'insigne, pourquoi pas elle ou Severus ?

Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou. Ils venaient de donner la plus haute autorité pour un élève. La vie des Serpentards serait pire qu'avant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se frottait aux Maraudeurs. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'accusait. Elle avait toujours été pacifique Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait supporter les airs supérieurs du Capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Lily Evans croisa le regard fier de son ancien ami. Elle voyait la brune fulminer. Puis elle remarqua le visage fermé de James, l'air penseur de Remus, les gestes précipités et la manière dont Sirius parlait.

Elle eut un petit sourire, Noëline avait parlé.

Elle avait toujours apprécié la discrète Serpentarde qui préférait le silence aux paroles vides de sens.

« Hum, cette année sera.. intéressante » pensa-t-elle en remarquant le regard de Sirius posé sur Noëline avant de croiser le regard de James où perlait encore une sorte de souffrance contenue.

_Oui, très intéressante._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 02**_

Les jumeaux Cohen avaient passivement regardé les premières années devenir membre d'une maison. Elle les avait vu pleurer, sourire, avec une petite moue attendrie. Chris avait posé son coude sur la table et laissait reposer son mentor au creux de sa main. **Il était totalement indifférent. **Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, ressentant un pincement au cœur en remarquant à quel point, il avait changé. C'était une carapace vide, sans plus aucune émotion. Puis son intention se porta sur les maisons de l'école. Serdaigle avait toujours cette ambiance sérieuse mais un sourire amusé jouait sur les lèvres des élèves.

La table des Poutsouffles et des Gryffondors étaient bruyantes. Des éclats de rire, des blagues, des cris. La bonne ambiance, quoi.

Le silence de sa table était légèrement morbide, les nouveaux élèves arrivaient et s'asseyaient sans bruit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, le silence était roi au dessus de la table des Serpentards. Il n'y avait aucun véritable lien entre les élèves. Il n'y avait rien. Chaque 7e année de sa maison devait réfléchir au camp qu'il les attendait. Rejoindraient-ils tous Voldemort ou prendraient-ils le temps de réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision ?

Elle soupira. Severus posa son regard sur elle.

« Tout va bien ? » Chuchota-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence.

Elle hocha la tête et son regard se porta vers les Gryffondors. Elle voyait les visages radieux des plus populaires et des yeux remplis d'admiration de leurs fans. Lily Evans avait les joues à force de rire, James la couvait discrètement du regard continuant tout de même à amuser la galerie. Remus riait sans trop s'impliquer dans la conversation. Peter ne faisait que suivre, tout en ayant un sourire gigantesque. Puis son regard se porta sur Sirius Black. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'en prendre à tous les Serpentards, sans distinction.

Il avait changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Il avait bronzé ce qui mettait en valeur son regard perçant. Il avait encore grandi, tout comme son meilleur ami, et il était aussi devenu plus musclé, mais sans exagération.

Il faisait de grands gestes, attirant le regard des autres, n'hésitant pas à se lever et à se pencher vers les autres pour appuyer ses propos.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tentantes. Elle suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, et de son cou._ Oh, sourire amusé ?_ Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et détourna le regard rapidement. _Argh. _Prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Elle se redressa et essaya de se donner une prestance.

Bon, peut-être avait-il seulement jeter un coup d'oeil vers sa table ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas remarquer ?

Il voulait juste s'assurer que leur table avait l'air plus attrayante que la lettre ? Elle l'avait toujours envié. Elle aurait voulu être comme lui, pouvoir dire non à ses parents et choisir la maison de ses rêves. Ses parents auraient certainement acceptés son choix, mais pas le reste de la famille. Elle n'avait donc pas pu, et si elle devait le refaire, elle resterait une serpentarde.

Ce n'est pas la maison qui faisait la personne mais leurs décisions, non ?

Et elle avait bien vu que même si il appartenait à la maison des Défenseurs, il s'attaquait aux Serpentards juste à cause de la couleur de leur robe.

Elle reporta son regard vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son regard n'était plus curieux, et elle ressentait de la fureur pour le jeune homme.

Elle le détestait.

Sirius eut un petit sursaut, la surprise se peigna sur le visage du garçon. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait surpris son regard, s'était amusé de son air gêné et timide. Alors, il l'avait détaillé.

Elle était toujours aussi hâlée, ses lèvres toujours aussi pulpeuses et charmeuses, ses yeux en amandes étaient toujours aussi mystérieux qu'auparavant.

Noëline était une de ses filles discrètes et naturelles avec une beauté innocente. Il la connaissait vaguement, toujours seule préférant la compagnie des livres aux hommes. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle. Mais il lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur son frère.

Les Cohen. Tout le monde connaissait leur famille. Une famille de sang pur qui n'avait jamais été tâché d'un seul scandale.

Leur père, Iavel Cohen faisait partie du même conseil que Dumbledore. Il y siégeait comme un roi. Sirius avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient liés au mage noir. Mais il avait déjà été dîné chez les Cohen. Leur famille ne ressemblait pas à la sienne.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours trouvé Chris étrange, Aria était un bébé extrêmement attachant mais Noëline avait toujours captivé son attention.

Sirius avait quitté la maison familiale avant de savoir qu'il devait se marier avec elle. Les alliances par devoir était plus commune dans leurs deux familles que celle par amour.

Les derniers plats du banquet venait d'être ramassés. C'était donc la fin. La jeune brune avait reporté son attention sur son frère essayant de lui parler.

Chris n'engagea pas un seul moment la conversation. Elle finit par se lever, à la fin du discours du directeur, pour disparaître.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 03_

Trixie faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis des jours. Son visage perdait de ses couleurs à chaque seconde passée. Les larmes faisaient leurs chemins. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, et tomba à genoux. Ses mains traversèrent ses cheveux, cherchant à les arracher.

Des bruits de pas s'approchant, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. L'homme était choqué. Sa femme en pleurs, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tenant un couteau de cuisine aiguisée, une petite forme autrefois vivante.

Il ferma les yeux. Elle avait recommencé. Ça avait recommencé.

En épousant Trixie, il savait que leur vie ne serait pas facile, qu'il devra se battre pour la garder à ses côtés. Il l'avait épousé contre la volonté de ses parents, même s'ils avaient fini par l'accepter.

Et voilà que ça recommençait.

Elle avait du arrêter de prendre des médicaments.

« Oh, Trixie... » murmura-t-il.

« Non, ne m'approche pas ! C'est toi ! C'est de ta faute ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Elle le menaçait de son couteau maculé de sang.

« Je veux mourir, tu m'entends ? JE VEUX MOURIR ! »

« Et que vais-je dire aux enfants ? » Fit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Elle semble faiblir. Elle mima du bout des lèvres, le mot « enfants ? » Ce n'était qu'une distraction pour lui, l'ancien auror ayant une place dans le monde juridique. Il l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras et l'avait fait lâcher l'arme. Elle se débattait en criant. Elle donnait des coups dans tous les sens.

Ivael s'autorisa une grimace. Un elfe, alerté, par les cris finit par transplanter dans la chambre.

Le mari finit par lui donner les instructions habituelles et Bladur repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. _Oui, qu'allait-il dire à leurs enfants ?_

°oOo°oOo°

Le soleil se levait à travers le fenêtres du dortoir de leur maison respective. Deux jeunes gens étaient réveillés. Les deux pensaient du sexe opposé. Sirius pensait à une jeune fille. Noëline pensait à un jeune homme.

Il avait les bras croisés sous sa tête. Elle regardait le lac, les bras entourant ses genoux.

Leur réflexion ne semblait pas à leur goût. Chacun grimaçait, soupirait...

Ils furent les premiers à se lever, et à se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius était à sa table depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand Noëline y fit son entrée.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la présence de l'autre.

Elle s'installa en silence. Son pied droit marqua un rythme en quatre, un peu comme une batterie (_voir The Sound Of Drums, Chameleon Circuit)_. Sirius fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux, à la recherche du bruit. Il ne vit personne.

Il pensa qu'il commençait à entendre des voix. Mais les battements continuaient noyant le silence dans une valse morbide. Il se leva, balayant du regard les deux tables à sa droite. Le rythme assourdissant ne venait pas de ce côté. Il se dirigea alors vers la table des Serpentards, sans sentir le regard d'une tierce personne. Il se pendra et remarqua la jeune femme allongée sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, les yeux fermés. Il glissa son regard sur son corps banal et sur ses mollets dénudés. C'était bien elle qui faisait ce boucan.

« Hé Cohen »

Elle sursauta et faillit tomber. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme avant de refermer les yeux. L'ignorant. Continuant son rythme ennuyant, du point de vue du jeune homme.

« Hé Cohen. Cohen ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle pas ? Il avait pourtant été en bon terme avec elle, enfin, aussi bien que deux étudiants de maisons adverses. Il glissa sur la table et se positionna devant elle. Il posa sa main sur son pied.

« Hé, ne me touche pas ! »

Il fit un pas en arrière, les mains levées, un petit sourire amusé. Elle lui résistait et il adorait ça. Elle se redressa en position assise sans remarquer que sa jupe, remonter le long de ses cuisses. Le regard du jeune homme glissa une nouvelle fois, elle avait de belles jambes musclées mais sans exagération. Elle les croisa à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? »

« Tu m'empêchais de réfléchir. »

« Parce que tu sais réfléchir, toi. » Ricana-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, aussi vite qu'il avait reculé. Plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de la table, penché vers elle. Il avait plongé son regard d'acier dans ces prunelles d'une couleur rivalisant avec le désert du Sahara.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Cohen. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi tu vas essayer de m'intimider ? »

« Je n'en ai apparemment pas besoin. »

« Oh oui, pardon messire. » Fit-elle avec amertume. « J'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'une perfide, qu'une lamentable serpentarde. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas la vérité ? »

« Tout dépend de quel côté on se trouve. A part ta famille, la mienne et Rogue, connais-tu d'autres serpentards ? As-tu au moins essayer de créer des liens avec l'un d'entre nous ? » répliqua-t-elle en retroussant le nez. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un ange, j'ai fait des erreurs, jugé des personnes et je continue sans doute à le faire. Mais nous ne sommes pas des sociopathes, Black, nous sommes humains. Et nous avons aussi des sentiments. »

« Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer. »

« Voilà, pourquoi je te déteste. »

Bam. Sirius recula et stoppa son imitation. Ses yeux étaient incrédules.

« Pardon ? »

« Arrogant, stupide, immature et sourd en plus. T'es mal parti, toi ! »

« Fais attention à tes paroles, Noëline »

« Tiens, tu connais le prénom d'une serpentarde ? Les gryffondors pourraient croire que tu fréquentes l'ennemie. Ce serait dommage pour ta réputation de Preux Chevalier. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute si nos deux maisons se détestent. »

« Non, mais tu aurais pu régler ça. » fit-elle en se levant.

Il la rattrapa par le poignet.

« Pourquoi tu me déteste ? »

« Je t'aimais bien avant. Quand on était petit. Tu étais.. différent. Maintenant, tu prends juste ton pied à humilier les autres, à montrer une supériorité. J'aurais voulu être toi, choisir mon destin, être moi-même, être apprécié. Mais on n'a pas accès à tous nos désirs, hein ? J'ai été placé à Serpentard, je m'en contente. Tu es peut-être à Gryffondor, tu reste un Serpentard, c'est _**dans ton sang**_. Et si tu veux appartenir à la maison qui t'a accueilli, il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu t'assagis. Peut-être que là, tu seras un vrai Gryffondor et que je serais contente d'avoir vécue mes années d'étude avec vous. »

Elle fit un geste brusque pour le détailler quand une masse d'étudiants passa les portes. Elle finit par rompre le contact visuel, à la fois légère et confuse.

Des regards curieux se portaient sur eux, et une rumeur se répandit.

_Pourquoi avaient-ils tous les deux le cœur qui battait à tout rompre ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 04**_

**Linaewenn : Eh bien, ma foi, ce sont trois premiers chapitres très intéressants ! Pas d'une originalité remarquable, mais très agréable à lire.  
Oh ! J'en oublie les bonnes manières ! Je me présente, Linaewenn. Et je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ais même pas dis bonjour.  
Bonjour ! *sourire idiot*  
Ah ! Et sache que je suis une lectrice fidèle et que je ne met pas souvent d'astérisques dans mes phrases.  
Have a nice day !  
Lina**

_ Hey, choupette. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie de t'y intéresser. Pas d'une originalité remarquable ? _Ouach, c'est une flèche dans le cœur que tu viens de me lancer, ;)_. Je suis au courant, je ne cherche pas l'originalité, ou autre, juste pouvoir écrire pour écrire. Un peu dans le concept de **l'art pour l'art** (j'adore _Oscar Wilde_). J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre mais avec mon baccalauréat, ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit tout le temps comme ça. Et comme je regarde Criminal Minds et que je fais mon droit en tapant le chapitre déjà écrit sur feuilles, il doit y avoir de sacrées fautes !

Passe une bonne journée, ou soirée,

Batsy. :)

°oOo°oOo°

Lily était à la librairie. Entre deux heures de cours, Noëline avait pu se libérer. Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient parties du très petit groupe de tuteurs. Elle s'approcha de la rousse qui lui sourit. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être assez proches, de s'être vues durant l'été et d'avoir entretenues une correspondance. Le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux préfètes les avaient sans doute rapprochés d'une certaine manière.

« Alors, tout va bien ? »

« Oui-oui. Ce sera des groupes de deux. Tu t'occuperas des deux élèves de seconde année, de ta maison. »

« Oui, j'ai reçu la note. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, rit-elle. Comment va Liam ? »

« Et toi, ce cher petit Javadd ? »

« On ne répond pas à une question par une autre. »

« J'ai rompu avec lui... enfin, je ne sais plus si c'est lui ou non. Mais c'est fait. »

« Pas trop déçue ? »

« Bah, avec les examens qui se profilent ? »

Noëline posa sa tête sur la table.

« Lily, Lily. C'est ta plus longue relation, Potter ne le connaissait pas. Il était tout ce qui te plaît, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé filé ? Et véritable raison, les examens ce n'est que superficiel, tu les auras haut de main. »

« Je sais pas... » Elle laissa tomber sa plume sur son parchemin. « Il n'était pas assez entreprenant, il se laissait faire. Il.. »

« En gros, il n'était pas Potter »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

« Oh, depuis qu'on a repris les cours. Il n'est plus aussi présent dans ta vie qu'avant. Il est le garçon que tu aimais bien en 1èr année, celui qui n'était pas encore contrôlé par ses hormones. »

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Il prépare quelque chose. »

« Bah, il essaye peut-être de s'éloigner de toi pour que tu lui coures après. »

« Ça risque pas ! »

« Tu as raison, il s'est sans doute lassé »

« On partage les mêmes appartements privés »

« Ouh.. fais attention, il pourrait t'épier sous la douche ! »

« C'est des salles de bain privés privés »

« Merde ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, fit une voix grave. »

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux vers le décoiffé. Il replaça ses lunettes à l'aide de son doigt et il s'installa. Le silence aussi. Lily avait repris l'écriture de l'emploi du temps des tuteurs. Noëline reprit son livre et retourna son marque page aux motifs de comics. Noëline n'était pas rancunière, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ne plus parler au garçon changerait la donne.

« Morgane, c'est Loki ? »

« Oui, mon oncle me l'a ramené des Etats-Unis. J'ai le comics si tu veux ? »

« J'en rêve ! Liam en avait plein, mais je n'étais autorisée qu'à toucher aux DC. »

« Bah, je trouve les Marvels mieux, même si j'adore Batman. »

« Alors là, j'aurais cru que tu pouvais t'y intéresser. »

« Parce que c'est connu des moldus ? »

La rousse piqua un fard, gênée.

« C'est bon, t'inquiète. Mes parents nous avaient laissé à New York, mon frère et moi. On est entrés dans des petites boutiques avant de tomber sur un disquaire qui en vendaient. C'était un sorcier, c'est lui qui m'y a initié, depuis, je les collectionne. »

« Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua Lily. »

« Hé doucement tigresse, je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus sur la culture moldu. »

« Par contre, on ne me fera jamais croire qu'ils puissent faire des relations entre Batman et Robin. »

« Moi, ça me semble plutôt probable, en faite. Deux mecs en collants, c'est comme voir Dumbledore en costume violet. Ça respire la Gay attitude ! »

« Dumbledore est gay ?! » S'écria James, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ah, t'es encore là toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense pas qu'il soit. Tu te vois aller la demander ? »

« Je le vois assez bien me répondre de cette manière. » Il prit une une voix asse grave et posé. « Vous savez Mr Potter, vos impertinences n'ont d'égal que votre humour. Étant donné, mon statut hiérarchique et le votre, je répondrais que seul mon esprit est stimulé. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent. James fit une petite révérence en les remerciant.

« Seul son esprit est stimulé... Je me demande bien ce que ça voudrait dire. Il tirait des livres … spéciaux ? »

« Noëline ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Mais... méchante ! »

Elle se leva et se retourna, percutant un corps.

« Oups, désolée ! » Elle releva la tête. « En faite, je ne le suis pas. Pousse-toi, Black. Lily, tu me passeras l'emploi du temps plus tard, d'accord ? Y a trop de.. d'arrogance dans l'air. » Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant Sirius contracter sa mâchoire.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Nulle part. »

« Retrouver Javadd. Hum, ça sent bon tout ça. »

« Et toi, tu devrais reparler à Liam, je suis sûr qu'il te donnera une nouvelle chance. »

« Ok ok, j'arrête. »

La dernière chose que la jeune femme entendit fut « c'est qui Liam ? »

°oOo°oOo°

La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées. Chris n'était toujours pas allé en cours ce matin. Et Javadd qui l'évitait presque. La vie était vraiment compliquée ces derniers temps. Elle tourna à gauche au couloir suivant et deux bras la plaquèrent contre le mur. Elle eut le temps d'attraper sa baguette et la placer sous la gorge de son assaillant.

« Repmmm »

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, continuant à brandir sa baguette vers lui.

« Eh bien.. on ne reconnaît pas son petit-ami ? »

« Javadd ? » fit-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

« Ah quand même. Comment va la plus belle ? »

Il tenta de la prendre de ses bras. Elle se détourna, reprenant sa marche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu m'évites et après tu arrives comme une fleur. Tu rigoles là ? »

« J'ai été un peu débordé ces derniers. »

« On ne s'est pas vu pendant trois mois. Même pendant les vacances, tu étais ''trop occupé''. »

« On va se disputer, dès qu'on se retrouve, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je t'ai cherché dans le train. Tu n'étais pas là, tu passes tout ton temps en dehors de la maison, et nos n'avons pas les mêmes options. Et je te rappelle que je suis aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. On savait que cette année serait compliquée, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant qu'il ne la plaque une nouvelle fois au mur, un peu plus brutalement, il plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Leur relation était toujours brutale violente. Ils s'étaient toujours détesté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par l'embrasser pour la faire taire en plein milieu de leur salle commune. Et les baisers par surprise avaient fait parti de leur quotidien.

Il fit glisser sa main sous sa chemise, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, et s'émerveillant de sa sensibilité. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais les laisser pousser, tu sais ? » arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

« Quoi ? » Il recula son visage du sien. Noëline semblait rêveuse. Elle glissa ses doigts aussi doucement et aussi lascivement que possible. « Oui, tu devrais les laisser pousser. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je change ? Tu m'as toujours dis que c'était l'une des choses qui te plaisait le plus au sujet de mon physique. »

« Je sais mais... »

« J'apprécie mes cheveux comme ça. »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Elle replaça sa jupe ainsi que son t-shirt et récupéra son livre. Javadd était déjà en train de marcher, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper son pas.

« Sinon, tu vas bien ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Ouais, pas mal. »

« Pareil pour moi. Tes vacances ? »

« Comme d'habitude,tu sais. Avec les parents, c'est toujours la même chose. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans se soucier qu'elle était la seule à vraiment s'intéresser à l'emploi du temps de l'autre. Elle continuait à penser à son frère. Que devait-elle faire ? A qui pouvait-elle en parler ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien occuper son frère de cette manière? Avait-il décidé de passer du côté obscur de la force, non ? Elle s'immobilisa. Javadd continuait à parler de sa cousine ennuyante, sans se rendre compte de l'immobilité de sa petite amie. Il tourna à droite et disparut.

« Il n'aurait pas fait ça. » murmura-t-elle une main recouvrant sa bouche.

Elle n'entendit même pas les pas martelant le sol derrière elle. Néanmoins, elle sentit le sol. La personne l'avait bousculé et ils étaient tous les deux à terre. Elle s'assit en tailleur, se massant le front.

« Rogue ? »

« Cohen, je te cherchais ! » ft-il étouffé.

« Hé, Noëline, tu fous quoi par terre ? » Demanda Javadd en revenant. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent.

Elle l'ignora. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? »

« Ton frère, il s'est battu avec un Serdaigle. Lequel, je ne sais pas Lily m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 05**_

**From: CallMeLily**

**Euuuh... J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre mais... Je suis folle où tu as**  
**employé "Liam" et "Javadd"? Non parce que, étant donné que je suis**  
**Directioner, ça m'a vachement choquée et je me demande si tu es fan de One**  
**Direction ou que tu as simplement trouvé ces prénoms comme ça. Soit je suis**  
**accro et je vois les 1D partout, soit j'ai raison et tu l'as fait exprès xd**  
**Puis, attends. Loki et Batman? Liam Payne, plz. BREF, je pense que je te soule**  
**si tu n'es pas Directioner et que c'était de simples noms que tu aimais. En**  
**bref, j'aime ce chapitre. :)3 xx**

_ _Salut,:) tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review. Non, tu n'es pas folle. De là à dire que je suis une directioner, pas vraiment. Certes, j'adore leur voix, et leurs chansons, mais je ne suis pas du genre à tout savoir sur leur vie. _

_Pour Batman et Loki, je suis une fan de Marvel/DC Comics, surtout de Batman (Mon Dieu*-* -D'où mon surnom, by the way) même si pour une de mes fictions sur les 1D, je me suis un peu renseignée sur les garçons. :) Euh, quel est le rapport Loki/Liam ?_

_Tu ne m'ennuie absolument pas, et si tu veux en parler, je t'écouterais avec plaisir. _

_Bisous, Batsy. :)_

°oOo°oOo°

Elle avait couru jusqu'à Lily, James et Sirius. Lily se frottait la joue, chassant de l'autre main celles de James qui semblait soucieux. Sirius les regardait amusé et nerveux. Il ne savait pas top comment se comporter, devant les tentatives de James et les soupirs exaspérés de la rousse.

Noëline plia ses genoux, et posa sa main dessus, espérant reprendre son souffle.

« Ton frère est dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils t'attendent. »

La brune releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait gentiment. Le regard de la métisse glissa sur sa joue.

« Merlin.. c'est lui ? »

« Non, c'est cet abruti de Dan Parks »

« C'est Dan ?! » S'écria la brune.

Elle connaissait le blond. C'était un garçon aussi doux qu'un fondant du chaudron. Il avait toujours été ami avec elle, bien qu'ils appartenaient à des maisons différents. Ils étaient même sortis en troisième année, en secret.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait un si bon crochet du droit, déclara Sirius en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. »

« Il a fait de la boxe... » murmura Noëline. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, va t'occuper de ton frère. » Lily semblait plus calme, bien que sa main la dérangeait et qu'elle apprécierait de remettre les attentions de Potter. Mais que pouvait-elle lui reprocher ? D'être trop gentil, trop avenant... Et puis, il s'inquiétait mais la harcelait plus, même durant leur réunion où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il prenait son travail au sérieux, ce qui l'avait impressionné. Noëline se retourna vers le décoiffé.

« James, tu .. ? » fit-elle se mordant la lèvre, désolée que son frère au bout de quelques semaines fasse autant de grabuge.

« Compte sur moi. Je prendrais soin d'elle. »

« Hé, je suis toujours là ! »

°oOo°oOo°

Arrivée devant le bureau du professeur, elle cherchait le mot de passe.

« Choco-grenouille ? »

« ... »

Pourquoi fallait-il changer le mot de passe toutes les semaines ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce vieux fou que les choisissent ?

« Barbebouze ? »

« ... »

« Allez ! Tu veux quoi que je monte un hippogriffe et que je tape à une de ces fenêtres ? »

« ... »

« Toujours pas? Hum... l'année dernière, le mot de passe était ? Globuleux, non ? »

« ... »

« Toujours pas ? Corbet citron ? »

« ... »

« Sésame ouvre-toi »

« ... »

« Mais pour l'amour d'une gargouille chauve souris, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'ouvrir ?! »

Le porte se déplaça, non, ce ne pouvait pas être un mot ou plusieurs dans la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer... Elle ferma les yeux, et se plaça à l'intérieur, attendant de se retrouver face à son frère. Son cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle vit les yeux perçants du directeur derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Son frère était de dos, dans la même gesture d'indifférence. Dan lui jeta un regard semi-dégouté semi-compatissant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous allez bien ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. « Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Non, mais sérieusement ! On n'est ni dans un cirque ni dans ne corrida, bordel ! »

« Miss Cohen, je vous prie. »

« Dan, je te connais, t'es aussi doux qu'un agneau, et toi, Chris.. c'est quoi le problème, hein ? Tu vas à Durmstang t tu changes comme pas possible. On est JUMEAUX ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'on est des inconnus tous les deux. »

« Mademoiselle Cohen, j'aimerais pouvoir placer quelques mots. »

Elle fusilla du regard avant de se rappeler qui était son interlocuteur. Elle tomba dans le fauteuil et soupira.

« J'ai donc décider d'enlever des points aux deux garçons et choisi quels seraient leurs sujets de dissertation ainsi que les jours de retenus. »

« Je... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

« Rien. Nous devons parler votre frère, vous et moi. Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Parker. »

Le blond se leva avec une grimace, il jeta un regard noir à Chris et se pencha vers la jumelle, glissant aux creux de son oreille une phrase ambiguë.

« Apparemment, je suis du goût de la sœur et du frère. »

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il? Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Et merde, il était toujours aussi sexy. Son regard glissa le long de son dos et atterrit un peu plus bas. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se retourna. Bon, c'est vrai. Elle craquait toujours pour lui, après tout, c'était lui qu avait rompu. Ils étaient sortis deux ans ensemble, deux très belles années.

« De quoi vouliez-vous nous entretenir, professeur ? »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire Mr Cohen ? »

Le brun se renfrogna dans un silence froid, refusant de confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et par la même occasion de répondre au directeur.

« Mr Cohen, en parcourant votre dossier, disons-le exemplaire. Votre sérieux a été vanté par vos professeurs, et les nombreux prix que vous avez obtenus. Mais rien, n'indiquait ce genre de comportement. A Poudlard, nous ne tolérons pas ce genre de comportement. Et à chaque geste, il y a une raison, une cause, une explication. Et je veux l'entendre. N'oubliez pas Mr Cohen, que rien n'est inexplicable et rien n'est immorale. Quoi que vous... »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi ! » Explosa-t-il en coupant le directeur.

« Enfin, des mots. Nous avançons. »

« Être directeur, professeur ne vous donne pas le droit de vous mettre à ma place. »

« Chris » s'écria Noëline, incrédule.

« Tais-toi, miss parfaite. » Il s'était levé et tourné vers elle, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. « Tu es comme les autres. Quoi? Mlle-je-sais-tout a eu la chance d'être placé à Poudlard et voilà qu'elle est meilleure que tout le monde. On est peut-être jumeaux, mais comme tu l'as bien dit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une étrangère. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

« Mademoiselle Cohen » La voix douce du directeur l'apaisa légèrement, elle rouvrit les yeux. « Cela passera. Il a sans doute besoin de temps et quoi qu'il pense, je sais plus que quiconque ce qu'il ressent. »

« Pourquoi vous ne me le dîtes pas ? Vous semblez toujours tout savoir..., fit-elle ironique »

Silence, Noëline avait posé son regard sur le phœnix.

« Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, devait-elle remettre en question ses choix ? Parler de l'élection en tant que préfet en chef d'un élève qui n'avait pas été préfet ? Ou bien, le fait qu'ils laissent les quatre gryffondors les humilier jour après jour ?

« Non, monsieur. »

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »

°oOo°oOo°

Un « entrez » étouffé se fit entendre. Elle poussa les portes, en soupirant. Le professeur Slughorn la fixa, elle s'excusa pour son retard et elle en expliqua la raison.

« Vous êtes en binôme. Et je vous ais placé au côté de Remus Lupin. »

Elle se plaça près du châtain. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire crispé, il commença à lui expliquer la potion qu'ils devaient concocter et à quelle étape il en était. Mais la couleur n'était pas la bonne,bizarre pour le garçon qui n'était pas mauvais en potion comparée à ses trois amis.

Il lui fit un sourire soulagé, quand il avait remarqué qu'elle se mettait à l'œuvre. Elle sentit la potion, il n'était pas censé y avoir d'odeur.

« Où en étais-tu déjà ? »

« Étape 13, je devais mettre les plumes de Jobarbille. »

« Quand a-t-elle pris cette couleur et cette odeur ? »

« Hum... » Il posa un regard sur ses notes, les sourcils froncés. « Étape 8, après que j'ai placé les quatre millilitres de sang de salamandre. »

« D'accord, donc pour récupérer la transparence, on va mettre un centimètre de crin de licorne et une ciq centimètres d'écorce de sorbier. Mais pour l'odeur .. » Elle attrapa l'élastique attaché à son poignet, et rangea ses cheveux dans un queue de cheval haute, dégageant son visage.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, je n'allais pas m'en sortir du tout. »

« Comparé à tes deux meilleurs potes,là-bas. » Les deux bruns essayaient vainement de rendre une potion à peu près potable, mais l'ajout de la feuille de gauvain fit exploser leur potion. Les deux gryffondors finirent vêtus de noir, couleur cendre, ils étaient penauds. James enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. Son visage était noir, mais ses paupières étaient blanches protégées par ses lunettes rondes. Toute la classe finit par rire, sauf leur professeur, excédé.

La brune secoua la tête en passant derrière les deux garçons pour récupérer le mucus de Veracrasse.

« Ça va, Sev' ? »

« Après le spectacle des deux idiots, bien mieux,fit-il avec un semblant de sourire en coin. »

« Et avec Lily ? Tu arrives à t'entendre avec elle ? »

« Seulement en cours. »

« Et elle va bien ? »

« Evans va toujours bien, tu le sais. »

« Et toi ? »

« ROGUE ! »

« Je dois y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis retourna vers le châtain. Elle versa quelques gouttes.

« On doit attendre que ça fasse effet. »

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, scrutant ses doigts, fatiguée. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Remus qui dessinait tranquillement. Ses traits étaient tirés. Il semblait épuisé et résigné face à une épreuve à venir.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Le châtain mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle lui parlait. Il releva la tête, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

« Je vais bien, pourquoi ? »

« Bah, de- um, comme ça. Pour faire la conversation. » Fit-elle désinvolte.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.


End file.
